This invention relates to a cover for the seatbelt of an automobile.
In many countries and many states laws are being introduced concerning the compulsory use of seatbelts while travelling as an occupant of an automobile. Such seatbelts generally comprise a diagonal torso strap portion and a lap strap portion which are wrapped around the occupant and fastened by a buckle at one side of the occupant. In most cases the belts are supplied on reels so as to be retractable with suitable inertia sensing devices for locking the straps in position when required.
Use of the belts has therefore increased substantially both in view of the laws and in view of an increasing public awareness of the improved safety obtained by wearing such belts.
A serious drawback with such strap type seatbelts has however been found in that the plastic webbing type strap used to provide the necessary strength is severely damaging to fur coats and to a lesser extent other clothing worn by the occupant while the strap is wrapped around the occupant. Normally the retraction effect of the reels causes the belt to be drawn back against the occupant so that it constantly rubs against the occupant upon any movement. The plastic webbing type belt therefore tends to cut the delicate hairs of an expensive fur coat thus rapidly wearing the coat at the position of the lap belt and the diagonal torso belt. This rapid wear at a specific point can very soon become visually apparent thus requiring expensive repair or even replacement of a badly damaged coat.